


Plain White T

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakavege Week Prompt #35 - Costume: Casual Wear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain White T

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something sexy about a man in a plain white undershirt...

Goku sat at Bulma’s kitchen table at Capsule Corp, staring out the window as the smells of cooking food overwhelmed his senses.

He couldn’t take much more of this. “What’s taking so long?” he whined. 

“Goku!” Bulma slammed a greasy spatula down on the counter. Bacon fat sprayed all over the wall. “Don’t be an ass!” 

He winced, then huffed. His stomach let out a loud gurgle; fortunately the sizzle of frying bacon drowned out the sound. He watched Bulma with a glazed expression, too hungry to realize he was staring. Suddenly she turned with a sly look on her face. He tried to ignore her gaze and took a swig of orange juice instead. 

“I can understand why you’re so hungry, though.” She placed a hand on her hip and winked. “After last night.” 

He gulped, swallowing the orange juice so hard that some of it spurted up into his nose.

“Uh… last night?” 

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the pan, scooping greasy bacon slices onto a paper plate. “Don’t be coy. I heard what you and Vegeta were up to.” 

_ She wasn’t supposed to hear all that!  _ Goku blushed harder than he ever had in his life and buried his face in his hands. 

“You… you aren’t upset, are you?” He peered between his fingers as Bulma turned off the stovetop. 

“Upset? Goku, would I make you breakfast if I were upset?” She placed the plate of bacon on the table next to a huge platter of pancakes. “Then again, I guess it could be poisoned…” 

“ _ Poisoned! _ But Bulma, I’m starving!” Goku leaned back in his chair, wailing in defeat. 

“Hush! I was kidding! Eat your damn pancakes. Are you always this obnoxious in the morning? No wonder Vegeta went to go train.” 

Goku didn’t respond and instead began shoveling food onto his plate. He had woken alone in Vegeta’s bed that morning. With no Vegeta in sight he quickly became overwhelmed with a sense of worry that he had done something wrong. It had been his first time sleeping over at Capsule Corp, after all, and he wasn’t really sure what to expect of his new boyfriend. So he had gotten up and wandered around and found Bulma here in the kitchen offering to make breakfast. The breakfast had eased some of his worries, but he still wondered if Vegeta was going to be back anytime soon. 

“Vegeta trains pretty much every morning in the Gravity Room,” Bulma went on, as though she could sense her old friend’s concern. “How else do you think he maintains that tight ass?” 

Goku blushed again. “Heh… right! I guess I train in the morning a lot too.” He found that he didn’t know what else to say. Despite the fact that Bulma was his oldest friend, he still felt a little awkward about fucking her ex.  _ And the fact that she heard us…!  _

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, and finally Vegeta appeared in the doorway. 

Goku’s heart leapt up into his throat. Vegeta tended to have that effect on him lately, ever since he found out what it was like to sleep with the man. He actually stopped eating for a moment, his fork held in his fist halfway to his mouth with three whole pancakes speared on the end.

Even Bulma paused in dropping dishes noisily into the sink and peered over with her mouth ever-so-slightly hanging open. 

The Prince had just showered, and the smell of fresh soap wafted into the air and overpowered the savory aroma of bacon. Vegeta’s hair looked so  _ soft _ . A flash of memory came to Goku’s mind: last night, Vegeta’s head in his lap, his hands buried in the Prince’s thick locks….

It wasn’t just his hair, though. Vegeta wore a plain white v-neck t-shirt, an undershirt, the most mundane of all human clothes. The shirt stretched tight across his chest and arms, the tight shapes of his muscles barely withheld by the flimsy white fabric. His pants were navy blue sweatpants with the Capsule Corp logo on the side. They seemed to hang off his lean hips yet emphasize the protruding natural bulge of his crotch and the plump curve of his ass.  _ He’s not wearing anything under there, _ Goku realized, his own pants feeling suspiciously cramped all of a sudden. 

Vegeta met Goku’s eyes. His face gave away no expression at all as he took a seat at the table. A drop of syrup dripped off of the pancakes still dangling from Goku’s suspended fork. 

“Good morning, Vegeta,” said Bulma, the first to come out of the stupor. 

That woke Goku up, too. With a gasp he rammed the pancakes into his mouth and frantically began to chew. Anything to distract him from Vegeta’s present appearance and the lewd thoughts it had inspired was beyond welcome. 

“I see Kakarot hasn’t eaten everything yet.” Vegeta took a plate and began helping himself. Goku continued to stare down at this own plate. If he met Vegeta’s gaze again it would take all he had to not jump across the table and…

“I made enough for both of you. I figured you’d be hungry.” Bulma didn’t say anything else. Goku sighed inwardly. He could deal with Bulma picking on him one-on-one, but he didn’t think he could handle her calling Vegeta out right in front of him. 

Warily, Goku glanced up. Vegeta began organizing his plate with neat stacks of pancakes. Goku watched as the Prince’s arms moved, a vein in his bicep jutting out from just below the cut of his sleeve. He had never seen Vegeta wear anything other than his battle armor and maybe a button-down shirt once in awhile. Oh, and naked. He had seen Vegeta naked. 

Just thinking about it made Goku squirm.  _ Have I had a boner this whole time?! _ He tried to adjust subtly, but only managed to kick the leg of the table, sending the bottle of orange juice tipping. 

Vegeta caught it before it could fall. Bulma let out a snort, then covered it up by burying her face in her coffee cup. 

“Uhh, sorry.” Goku rubbed the back of his head and shoveled another forkful of pancakes into his mouth. 

Across the table, Vegeta began eating in much the same fashion, though with less debris flying through the air. Bulma shook her head and turned her back to pour more coffee. 

Goku looked up.  _ Why is that shirt so sexy? I bet it’s really soft…  _ Goku began studying the lines of his boyfriend’s lips, remembering last night when--

Vegeta cleared his throat. “You have something to say?” 

“Um, nope! Nothing at all. How, uh… how was your training?”  _ Just act normal. Like a normal couple at the breakfast table. After a long night of totally normal anal sex.  _

“Fine.” 

Below the table, Goku felt something moving up his leg. He silenced his involuntary squeak by pretending to cough. 

“This coffee is terrible,” Bulma remarked. “Vegeta, can you start making it again? I suck at it.” 

“Hmph.” Vegeta’s bare foot made its way toward Goku’s crotch. Goku whimpered helplessly as the foot made contact with his impossibly hard dick through his pants. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. After all, you could at least do something useful while you’re still living here.” Bulma poured the offending coffee into the sink. “You guys need anything else?” 

“Nope!” Goku’s voice came out as a high pitched shout. 

Bulma looked like she was about to snap, but she took a deep breath and straightened the front of her shirt. “Okay then. You’re welcome for making breakfast. And for letting  _ both _ of you alien freaks stay in my house. And for everything else I’ve ever done.” 

“Thanks Bulma!” Goku called as she left the kitchen. 

As soon as her footsteps faded, Goku planted his hands on the table and leapt at Vegeta. He sent the Prince crashing into the floor, the chair shattering into a thousand pieces. Food flew in all directions. A pancake landed right next to Vegeta’s head, sticky syrup forming a pool. 

“Kakarot! What do you think--” 

Goku silenced him with a deep kiss as he straddled Vegeta on the floor. “You look so goddamn hot in that shirt.” Goku ran his hands over Vegeta’s chest, reveling in the softness. Below, he could feel Vegeta’s erection, barely contained by the flimsy sweats. Goku moaned out loud and rubbed himself against it.  _ He always feels so amazing…  _

“Keep it together, you horny asshole!” But Vegeta returned the kisses just as fervently, a moan escaping his own lips as Goku rubbed his ass against him. 

“Let me ride you,” Goku groaned, leaning back to peel down the stretchy waistband of the sweatpants. 

“Goddamnit, Kakarot.” Vegeta grit his teeth as Goku swallowed his dick whole. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“You just look so fucking sexy.” Goku undid the tie of his own gi, pulling down his pants and arranging himself into position. He couldn’t wait any longer; he had to have Vegeta right here and now. 

“ _ You _ look fucking sexy on top of my cock like that,” Vegeta whispered. Goku watched as his eyes rolled back into his head, absorbed in the sensation of being buried deep inside Goku’s ass.

Goku couldn’t look away from Vegeta, even as he pounded himself up and down with abandon. Vegeta reached down to entwine his fingers with Goku’s. The Prince bucked up off the floor and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. Goku never ceased to be amazed and intensely turned on by the sounds and expressions that he found he could draw out of his new boyfriend. 

“I’m gonna come, ‘Geta,” Goku groaned, taking his cock in his hand. He couldn’t last any longer, not with Vegeta looking so sexy underneath him. 

“Fuck, Kakarot.” Vegeta opened his eyes and watched as Goku rode and pumped himself to completion. The Prince wasn’t far behind: with a clenched jaw and a stifled moan, Vegeta came deep inside Goku’s ass, his hands grasping at Goku’s fingers. 

Goku sat slumped on top of Vegeta for a moment, panting as he felt his cock continue to throb. He had never imagined that Vegeta would be capable of making him feel so good… 

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” 

Bulma’s voice seared through Goku’s post-coital bliss. He toppled off of Vegeta, doing a backwards somersault straight onto his head. 

“I leave the kitchen for five minutes and you--will you two put your dicks away!?” Bulma raised her arm to shield her eyes. Frantically Goku pulled up his pants. On the floor, Vegeta had already done the same. The Prince stood gracefully and adjusted his white t-shirt. 

“Kakarot, let’s clean up this mess.” Vegeta spoke as though nothing had happened. 

Bulma stomped her foot. “Yes, you better! Goddamnit. This is disgusting. This is MY house, you guys!” In a huff she stormed back out, apparently having forgotten whatever she had come for in the first place. 

Goku, still blushing, began to gather up broken dishes and pancake pieces and toss them into the garbage. Vegeta did the same. 

“Umm, ‘Geta…” 

“Yes?” 

“That was really hot.” Goku grinned now. 

Vegeta looked up, half a smirk on his face as he held up a bottle of spray cleaner. “Yes, it was.” 

“Also…” 

“What?” Now Vegeta sounded impatient, though he still seemed to have the beginnings of a smile around his lips.

“Maybe you should wear that outfit more often.” Goku bashfully scratched the back of his head, only to find that his fingers, sticky with syrup, became stuck in his hair. 

“You’re out of control, Kakarot.” Vegeta just shook his head and kept cleaning. 


End file.
